He MIGHT Be the One
by Aubreena
Summary: Sabrina and Puck FINALLY fall for each other (they're about 16 now) and they find problems along the way. Sorry I kinda made the whole thing one chapter instead of multiple. It's my first story so cut me some slack. Don't own Sister's Grimm. :(


Sabrina's POV:

As I walk to the shower to wash off one of Puck's bombs, Elvis bounds out of nowhere and starts licking all over me. There must be dog food in this. Well my thanks goes to Puck.

Ugh, Puck. The most annoying pranking fairy that you will ever meet. Not that I've met that many pranking fairies... Still! Everyday, he covers me in some sort of goop. He once shaved my head and dyed it purple! Or stole ALL of my clothing. I didn't leave my room that day... He once even dropped me in a pool filled with pudding while I was in my favorite WHITE jeans! Fairy Boy's gonna pay.

Today he stole my PRIVATE journal, flew into his room, and waited. When I came in, he threw giant purple grenades at me. God knows what was in them! Oh my god! He still has my journal! I don't want him to read anything in there. It's called a PRIVATE journal for a reason!

Puck's POV

Well, I got Sabrina to go away. Now, for her journal...

_Sometimes I feel like there's something about him. The way we looks at me, the way he acts. He can be a nuissance, but there's a whole other side to him. It's like he's holding back, and hiding behind all of this funny buisness. I think if he tried, he could be sweet and gentle. But that would mean he actually tried to behave. Sometimes I kind of want him to bother me just so he'll be around me. He's my prince that's sweeped me off my feet._

I read on, intrigued.

_I feel- well I KNOW for a fact that we have a future together. He's just one big, annoying, mystery. A mystery that I'm willing to discover. And his name is-_

"PUCK!" Sabrina screams. She storms in here, furious with me for reading her journal. But I was just about to find out who her mystery guy was. I mean, there's a lot of guys in this little town that are her age. It has to be someone that she sees often. Who would that be though?

She looks nervous when she asks "How much did you read?"

"I didn't read it," I lie.

"Puck..."

"OK OK gosh! I just read enough to know you have a crush on some mystery boy!" I say with a grin. I fly up to her. "So, who is it?"

"None of your business." She says confidently, but she looks weary.

"Oh, but it is my business. You see, now that I have read this far, I know he's your prince, that he's a mystery. And since I know that much, I have to know who he is." She tries to grab the journal from my hand, but I fly out of her reach, onto a nearby tree branch. "Now, let's find out who this guy is."

"Sometimes I feel like there's something about him. The way we looks at me, the way he acts. He can be a nuissance, but there's a whole other side to him. It's like he's holding back, and hiding behind all of this funny buisness. I think if he tried, he could be sweet and gentle. But that would mean he actually tried to behave. Sometimes I kind of want him to bother me just so he'll be around me. He's my prince that's sweeped me off my feet," I say, mocking her voice. I smirk.

"Shall I continue? Despite her protests, I read on. "I feel- well I KNOW for a fact that we have a future together. He's just one big, annoying, mystery. A mystery that I'm willing to discover. And his name is..."

I pause, my eyes widening in shock. I read the name multiple times to make sure I'm reading it right. I barely whisper the word when I say "Puck."

I look at her in awe and disbelief. She returns with a look of cold, hard, pure hatred. She starts to cry, and runs out.

I start to feel bad about it, but I just found out something important. Sabrina, strong, confident, pain in my rear Sabrina actually has feelings! I smile at the little joke. Suddenly, I start thinking of all the things that I could like about her. She's confident, witty, strong, but can be funny, beautiful, and sweet. Once you get into her heart, she'll never let you leave.

Eventually, I realize I forgot to give her journal back. Oh well. I'll give it to her tomorrow. All this thinking is giving me a headache.

Sabrina's POV

I want to die. How could Puke- ahem- PUCK read my journal? And worst of all, he found out my true feelings about him. I start to bawl my heart out. Daphne comes in.

"Sabrina? Are you okay?" she asks cautiously.

"Well, what do you think?" I snap, harsher than I intended.

She ignores me, and comes over. I'm surprised. Sweet little Daphne, who cries at everything, is staying strong. Staying strong for me. I let her brush my hair when she starts asking questions.

"Is it Puck?" I nod through tears. "Sabrina, you can't let him get to you. He's just being a boy, an annoying prankster. What did he do this time?"

But I just shake my head and sob some more. "You don't understand. He read my journal, Daphne!"

"What did he read?" she asks carefully.

"Nothing," I spit.

"Well, obviously it was something, or you wouldn't be here," she retorts.

Where is all of this coming from? Daphne is actually close to yelling at me. I start to cry again and her gaze softens. "He read that I... that I like him. As in, like like him."

"You do? That is SO punk rock!" She says, excited.

"NO IT'S NOT! I feel like an idiot."

She smiles. "You know, it's not that bad. Who knows, maybe he likes you too! We both know you're destined to get married. Maybe this future together starts now."

I sit up, wondering. "You think?" She nods confidently. I never thought of that. I was just embarrassed.

Daphne gets up, walking out, when she turns to look at me. "Just think about what I said." I nod and she leaves. I sit in there for about 10 minutes when there's a knock on my door. It opens, and Puck stands there in the hallway.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

I nod, wiping tears from my eyes.

"I think you forgot this," he says, handing me my journal. I eagerly take it out of his hands. He sits on the bed next to me. "I forgot to tell you something. I... I like you too." He looks away, his face turning beet red.

"Oh," I say a little too excited. He looks at me.

He starts to lean in. I've imagined this too many times. I've only kissed him twice. Once when HE kissed ME and the other time when I was saving his butt. But it wasn't real. This just might be. We get closer and closer, our lips are about to meet. I close my eyes, and I feel it almost happening. We're practically touching when I here "PUCCKK!"

We sit up straight instantly. He looks at me nervously. "Guess that's my cue. Gotta run. But we'll finish this soon."

I feel disappointed. But somehow relieved. I've only kissed **him** so I don't know if I'm any good. I lay down and fall asleep.

Puck's POV

Damn, why are girls so hard? Sabrina is messing with my mind. One minute I was bugging her, reading her journal, the next I was almost kissing her. If it weren't for Daphne, that almost would have been a was. Just because she got stuck in my stupid net trap. I shake my head. "Women!" Just then, I hear a knock at my door.

Sabrina's there, looking beautiful, as usual. "Want to finish this?" She smiles, looking at me lovingly.

Don't think of it as girly - because I'm ANYTHING but that - but I've always imagined this moment under the stars in the pooring rain like in the movies. And I kind of want to make that happen. I turn the "lights" off, and walk to her. I grab her and right as we're about to kiss, I cue my chimps. They drop hundreds of grenades on us. That's close enough to rain. I look back at her covered in purple slime. She looked gorgeous. I'm a romance GENIOUS. Nothing says I love you like smelly goop.

At last, our lips meet. She's good at this - should I be worried? - but I've only kissed **her **before, out of all my thousands of years, so I'm not sure If I'm doing very well. We're like that about 5 minutes, before she breaks away.

I smile at her. She looks good in slime. OOH. They should make that a color! I lean in for another, when I slip on a grenade that was never pulled, and land in slime. I quickly recover myself, trying to avoid more humiliation, and look back up to see her laughing like crazy.

I look at her playfully. "Oh yeah?" I say. I grab her by the wrist, yanking her up in the air. I stop over my little lake. I quickly drop her, and she screams on the way down. I dive in after her. As we surface, she looks annoyed, but I see the hint of a smile. She reaches over to grab me, but I'm quick to fly out.

"Get back here, Puck!" she laughs. I watch her take forever to get out, while I lay on the grass. I turn the lights back on. When Sabrina FINALLY gets out, she starts to chase me. I grab two wooden swords and hand one to her. The battle starts.

She was pretty good. We almost dance in the fight. After about five minutes, we get to the edge of the lake. She stops, and kisses me. I get dazed, and she smiles. She's quick to knock my sword out of my hand.

"Never lose your focus," she says. She hits me in the back with her sword, and I fall back into the lake. I surface, looking confused. Sabrina has a proud look on her face. I realize what's going on, and fly out of the water. I land in front of her, sopping wet. She hands me a towel, but I refuse it. I morph into a dog, and shake out the water. I turn back into little old me, and she still has her hands shielding her face. I smile, amused.

"DINNER!" I hear the old lady call.

Sabrina's POV

When we get down, both sopping wet, Daphne just starts to crack up. I shoot her a hard, but playful look.

"Oh my, _leiblings._ Oh well, have a seat. We're having spaghetti." I groan.

When she serves it, I look, curious. The noodles are green with a purple sauce that has a gross, bubbling sound. As I hesitantly pick up a spoonful, I see that Puck and Daphne - and Elvis? - are already asking for seconds. I sigh, laughing.

Granny starts to talk. "Anyone going to tell me why you are both purple and wet?" Me and Puck burst out laughing. We look at each other, and try to calm down but then just start laughing again. Once we quiet down, I answer: "Nope."

I didn't really want her to know about the whole kissing and goofing off. I'm the Queen of Sneaks for a reason! But Puck totally ruins it... as usual.

"Grimm, here, came into my room right as my chimps started throwing grenades into the air. She then forced me to make out with her and then pushed me into the lake."

I glare at him, which causes him to chuckle.

"You... um... kissed Puck?" Granny asks.

"Not the point," I say quickly. "That is SOO not what happened. Puck dragged me into his room, kissed me, threw a grenade at me, and then dropped - not pushed, but dropped me into the lake. It's his fault not mine."

It was his turn to shoot a glare. I smile triumphantly.

"So what really happened?!" Granny almost yells. Both of us go silent.

It was pretty awkward for the rest of dinner.

Puck's POV

GAHHH! Grimm is messing with my mind! I can't get her out of my head. I should go see her.

I get into the kitchen and see Daphne and the old lady cleaning up from dinner. "Where's Sabrina?"

Daphne giggles and says "She's in her room."

The old lady follows that with "You shouldn't disturb her, Puck. She's tired. Ok?"

I nod and say "Ok."

YEAH RIGHT!

I creep into her room. She passed out on the bed. She looks so beautiful in the moonlight. I mean, other than that messy and frizzy hair... and the loud snoring... and the drool pouring out of her mouth... but OTHER THAN THAT, she's beautiful. She started to talk.

"My... my pu... my puke" - My puke? No, I think she means my Puck. All right! - "Gonna... gonna get you Puck. I... love... you..."

This was followed by a loud, LOUD snore.

I watched her sleep for awhile - Not in a creepy, stalkerishness way, but in a "Watching my beautiful possible girlfriend dream while talking in her sleep about me and how she loves me but it going to kill me" kind of way. Not at all weird. - and stare at her with warm eyes. At some point, her eyes flutter open. She's about to say my name, when I tell her to go back to sleep. She does.

She looks gorgeous. And it's fascinating to watch her. She's a bit of a strange sleeper though... But she loves me. It's sweet, and maybe I love her, too. WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT. Sweet? LOVE? What is happening to the trickster king? The king of all hooligans? GAH! It's like I'm turning into a girl myself! I do NOT want that to happen. It could ruin my reputation. Maybe I should just be a little more like myself, the trickster king, for awhile, while I pull myself together. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Be moer myself!

I give her a quick kiss, smack myself for being stupid, and walk out.

I get to my trampoline and fall asleep.

Sabrina's POV

I wake up, get dressed nicer than usual, for him, and wonder where Puck is. I think he came into my room last night. All though, who knows? I could have been dreaming. I'll go see him.

I get to his room and knock. No answer.

"Puck? Hey, Puck? It's Sabrina." No answer.

I open the door. He's standing 5 feet or so away, holding a rope.

"Why didn't you answer me?" I ask.

"I was getting ready."

"For what?" I ask, confused.

"Why don't I just show you," he says.

He grabs my arm, yanks me into the air, and stops at one of the tall trees. We're a good 20 feet in the air. He starts to tie me up.

"Puck, what are you doing!"

"I'm being myself. I haven't been for awhile. I don't want to turn into a girl like you. I'm a mean, stealthy vilain. You were messing with my head, Grimm, and that's going to end. Now." He grins, but not sweetly, but with an edge that I've never seen before.

"Puck, STOP! What's gotten into you!? Why are you being like this?"

"You." That's all he says. Once he finishes tying me, he backs away.

He takes a big balloon filled with ink, I guess, and throws it, staining my nice clothing.

I look down, and scream. I've always been afraid of heights. He continues to pelt me with various things.

Suddenly, the rope loosens, and I start plummeting to the ground. I hit the ground, and heard a snap in my left arm. Must be broken. I expected worse. Actually, I expected THE worst. Physically, there wasn't a superb amount of damage, but emotionally, it was irreparable.

I looked up at Puck. He had a mixture of shock and regret on his face. All the glory vanished. "Sabrina, I-"

Daphne burst in right then. She saw me clutching my arm, and Puck, grenade in hand, looking regretful. "Puck! What have you done!" She looked at him with hatred, as did I. "GRANNY RELDA!"

She rushed in, and gasped. "Sabrina, we need to get you to a hospital. Right now. As for you, Puck, you stay in here and think about what you've done."

(Two weeks later)

My arm hurt, and the cast was bugging me. But there was no permanent damage.

"Granny, can I go out to the park for awhile?"

She looks up. "Of course. But take Puck with y- you know what, never mind. Go have fun."

"Thanks," I say, and walk out.

Puck's POV

I think I hurt her. Ok well I KNOW I hurt her. I went too far. I just didn't want to be changed. I felt like I was maturing too fast. EVERYTHING was happening too fast. I just wanted it to slow down. But I crossed that invisible line. I didn't even feel like me when all that happened. It was like I had just disappeared. Sabrina saw that, too.

I heard a knock on the door, downstairs. Sabrina must be back from her walk. I finished the cookie I was gnawing on, took the plate, dumped the rest in my mouth, and went to get the door. I saw Sabrina there, with someone else.

"Oh, hi Puck," she said, not looking me in the eye. She shoved past me. I then noticed who the other person was.

My arch nemesis, my mortal enemy, the guy I despised most, right in this very house: Peter Pan. Out of all people, why did Sabrina choose HIM!

"Wha... Wha what's he doing he... here?" I say. I think that came out pretty smooth. I'm epic like that.

"Oh, um, we're kind of going out," she replied, still not looking me in the eye.

I nearly exploded into a million tiny little Pucks. "WWHHAATT! When did this happen? Why? Where? How long has this been going on? And out of all people why did you have to choose this *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!*

I mean, seriously, Sabrina! Why HIM?" I spat.

"Get a grip," she responded. "Peter is way more mature than you and your little childhood rivalries. And we've only been dating for like a week."

It was Peter's turn to speak. "Yeah, but I have a feeling that it will last." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. I felt like I was going to hurl.

"I'm going back to my room," I said.

The old lady appeared, holding a big crock pot. "Oh, no you're not. It's time to eat. And, you're welcome to join us, if you'd like Peter."

He nodded. "Thank you, Relda."

I look at them, confused. "You two know each other?"

They nodded.

Well then. I just sat down, glaring at them both.

The little marshmallow hops down, looks at Peter, and screams. "PETER PAN! PETER PAN IS IN OUR HOUSE! HE IS! RIGHT NOW! THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME! Wait... why is he here?"

I glare at him. "He's Sabrina's new boyfriend," I spat.

Her eyes widen. "Shut UP! This is SOOO punk rock!"

I quietly eat my food, but I have no appetite.

Sabrina breaks the silence. "So, Peter, since you haven't been here long, maybe I could... show you around?"

He nods. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well, how about Mary's Park? And I could show you this cool rope bridge. But you have to see it at night, because it's the most beautiful then."

My jaw totally drops. Mary's Park is the place for serious couples. And the rope bridge is for young lovers to make out under the moon light. Sabrina couldn't take him THERE!

"Let's go," he said, smirking at me.

I had to stop this from happening. I sneak out, and follow them.

Sabrina's POV

We get to the bridge after a nice day of walking. It's empty. We sneak on, and look at the stars. It was beautiful up here. At some point, Peter turns to look at me. "Sabrina..." He says no more.

He's a passionate kisser. I wish I was like him. We don't break away for quite some time.

When we do, I smile at him, but something catches my eye.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to the woods where I saw it. "Stay here, I'll be right back," I tell him. He nods, and I walk off into the woods.

I walk about 10 feet in when I see him. Puck's standing there, and turns to look at me.

"Why, Sabrina? Why are you doing this?" I think I see a tear run down his cheek.

I look away. "You know why, Puck." I look at him again. "But, did you ever stop and think that MAYBE I LIKE HIM? He's not a bad guy. It's not always about you! So, get a grip!" I storm off.

"Sabrina, wait..." he starts, but I'm already out of his view.

* * *

We get back, and Puck is already there, pouting.

"So, Peter... you must be tired." He nods. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" I saw Puck's eyes widen in shock.

"I would love that," Peter says. Puck stuck his tongue out at him.

I turn and mouth the words _GROW UP! _He scowls at me. I return it with a glare.

Daphne and I bunk beds now, so it worked. Peter curled up around me.

Wow! I know a guy for a week, and I'm already sleeping with him! But, just sleeping. I quickly doze off.

* * *

When I wake, Peter is there, weilding a knife.

Puck's POV

I wake to the sound of Sabrina screaming. She probably found the axe I taped over her bed. Serves her right.

But she starts to scream again. "PUCK! HELP!"

I'm out of my bed in a flash. But, Peter catches me before I can leave.

* * *

I'm tied up on the wall. Peter is in front of me, holding a knife. "It's about time you woke up! We've been waiting quite awhile."

"We?" I ask. He nods, pulling out a tied up Sabrina. She has duct tape covering her mouth.

"Let's get started. Oh wait, before that..." Peter yanks off the duct tape. "We want to here you scream."

She winces. "Why, Peter?"

He looks at her in disgust. "You haven't figured it out yet? You stupid creature. Puck took the one thing I cared most about from my grasp. Wendy. Now, it's time I returned the favor. And he gets a front row seat."

Sabrina screams, but no one comes. "Your pathetic family is already out of the picture," he says. She starts to cry.

He moves closer to her, and cuts her cheek. "What a shame. You really are a beauty. Oh well."

Peter plunges the dagger deep into her stomach. Sabrina screams.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yell. He cuts me down.

He laughs. "I'll give you two a last few minutes... minutes that I never got." He turns away, and walks out.

"Sabrina, Sabrina! Wake up! Don't leave. You'll be alright. PLEASE! I love you! I've changed! Please, just don't go!"

I curl into a ball, and cry. She's gone. It's to late. I gently brush her hair from her face. She has a gorgeous face. I lean in and give her a light kiss.

Suddenly, I feel a movement in my arms. I can see a small rise and fall in her chest. Her eyes flutter open.

"Puck?" She looks at me warmly. I nod. "Your breath stinks."

I smile, and hug her. I fly her to the hospital.

* * *

We're back from the hospital. We walk in. Sabrina has a bandage around her stomach, but she's alright. Right there stood the old lady and the marshmallow. "Puck... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

We explain the whole story.

Daphne puts her hands on her hips and exclaims "I was never that much of a fan anyways. HMPH!" She walks off to her room.

"Wait, Peter said you were already taken care of," Sabrina said.

"What? He sent us out to get ice cream," the old lady replies. We laugh.

* * *

Sabrina drags me to her room. "What was Peter talking about? What did you do to Wendy?"

I sigh. "I was jealous that he had found love so I took her and hid her. I never forgave myself, but I couldn't find her after."

Sabrina looks at me and smiles. "You know, he's still out there, and I bet she is, too!" She pulls out red slippers.

* * *

We walk out, Wendy at our side. She's around 30 now, but still beautiful. Sabrina leads us to Peter's door. I knock.

Peter opens, and glares at us. "Well, I see you made it. I don't know why I keep trying. Wendy's gone, and I can't change that. Just leave me alone!"

Sabrina puts her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. And what if we told you that you could see her again?"

"Then I'd say you were crazy. I've looked everywhere for her. She's gone."

We shake our heads, and guide Wendy over. I saw Peter smile. We did a good thing. WOW! I really AM maturing!

* * *

Sabrina's POV

I look at our beautiful daughters, and glance warmingly at Puck. He returns the glance. He looks about 30 now because he's aging with me. Daphne was next to me, with her own son and husband. Peter stood with Wendy, holding flowers. There were others here, too.

The preacher starts. "Relda will be missed, but her spirit lives on in all of us." I cry into Pucks shoulder, and he pats my back.

I miss her already. I sigh, and we join hands, ready for whatever the future has to offer us.


End file.
